lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Illidan Stormrage
Illidan Stormrage is the son of of Shadros, and Learia Stormrage making himself a member of the extremely powerful Sindar Stormrage family, and currently he is the self-proclaimed High Lord of Outland, ruling from the Black Temple. He was born a Sindar elf, and as stated by Azharha, became "neither demon nor Sindar elf, but something more". He has two sibling in the form of his twin brother Malfurion Stormrage of whom is the most influencial and powerful Sindari Elf alive and the two have over the course of their lives constantly been fighting over a shared love of Tyrande Whisperwind, and a sister in the form of Piriel Stormrage of whom married Caledor Elwe II. and became the Queen of the Atmer Empire but she was killed during the War of Vengeance after following her husband into battle. Illidan Stormrage has always been a connected member of the Sindari culture, but his personality has always made him stand out which has led to several love affairs with prominent Sindari Elves in the form of most noteably Tyrande Whisperwind, Queen Lenathel, and Maen'Tryden Sunstrider of which his love with Tyrande would be the one thing that kept him moralistic for a long time but her choosing of his brother would destroy him emotionally, his affair with Queen Lenathel has been his longest love affair and the two have constantly used eachother to gain whatever influence or power they wanted at the time, while his love with Maen'Tryden Sunstrider was the shortest but led to his complete banishment from the Sindari people. Once an unusually gifted sorcerer, the extent of his powers became difficult to classify due to his powers increasing in large bursts as a demon hunter and having absorbed the powers of the Skull of Gul'dan. Illidan Stormrage now rules of the Satyr Empire of Empire of Outland in Asia. Illidan Stormrage lived his early life amongst the Sindar but this was not for him and he begin to become obsessed with Magi which would lead to his exile from the Sindar people. He would come to stay for a time in Athel Loren where his guidence would lead to the creation of the Sunwell which unknown to those who he has gaurding it is a vessel of unimagineable power which he is constantly seeking to gain access to again. Following his banishment from Athel Loren he would drift the world for a time, until he came upon the ancient Elven Port of Tail Vena of which he would come to live within. The Elves here would come to worship him as a god, and this adortion would slowly mould them into a new and different race called the Satyr after they undertook a massive ritual which forever changed them. When they changed into the Satyr the High Elves would invade them and just as they were about to fall Illidan Stormrage led the retreat to the fleet where they fled east to the lands of Ind. Inside Ind they would land on the region of Outland where they would found the port of Satryrnn of which for a time would be their capital but soon after they begin growing steadily they discovered the vast temple of Kalibor. They would lead a masscre against the humans here and over many years turn the temple into a vast fortress city called the Black Temple . History '' '' Early History "Betrayer... In truth, it was I who was betrayed. Still, I am hunted. Still, I am hated. Now, my blind eyes can see what others cannot. That sometimes the hand of fate must be forced! Now go forth... unleash the tides of Doom... Upon all those... Who would oppose us." -Illidan Stormrage Illidan, twin brother of Malfurion, practiced Highborne magic. In his youth he attempted to master the druidic forces, as his brother had, but the sorcery called to him in a way that the magic of the land did not. Unlike his brother, Illidan was born with amber eyes, at the time a sign of a great destiny — however, this actually indicated inherent druidic potential. When Malfurion and Tyrande had found their destiny, Illidan was still searching for his. Though not a Highborne himself, he became the personal caster of the military leader, Ravencrest. Illidan had strong feelings for Tyrande Whisperwind, a novice priestess in the Sisters of Elune. Illidan so desired to impress Tyrande that he often acted without thinking, particularly in magic; he never realized that these displays weren't quite what the priestess was looking for in a mate. But while Illidan struggled to win her heart, none of them realized that the battle was over soon after it had begun; Tyrande had chosen Malfurion almost from the beginning. Xavius knew of this and used his power to darken Illidan's thoughts, convincing him that if Malfurion were to die, Illidan would no longer have a rival for Tyrande's love. Finally the sight of Tyrande in the arms of his brother Malfurion shattered his final ties to the defenders. Rise of the Satyr Following his banishment from Athel Loren he would drift the world for a time, until he came upon the ancient Elven Port of Tail Vena of which he would come to live within. Illidan during his initial time here would come to befriend three major Elves of the port in the form of Lesaith, Xavius, and Azharha of whom begin to become obsessed with him creating a cult of sorts in his image. The cult would grow secretly for a time as the rulers of Tail Vena would have resisted, but as the cult grew they infiltrated the rulers of the city most noteably with Mordent Evenshade of whom was the General of the port and the most powerful member of the High Elves in Tail Vena. The Elves here would increasingly join this cult and over decades would come to worship him as a god, and this adortion would slowly mould them into a new and different race called the Satyr. This change would come after they undertook a massive ritual which forever changed them into beings no longer completely elven but still somewhat elven in appearance. The ritual was Illidan's final fall into darkness as after he changed the thousands of Elves that lived in the port into Satyr there would be no going back, and as he contimplated this moment he was for the first time in a long time convinsed of something without it involving Tyrande when he was persuaded by his commander Xavius. Xavius had been marganalized under the old leadership of the port and thirsted for more power and he saw that Illidan would give him this and for this reason he followed him with extreme loyalty and he was the one that went about convinsing the people to take part in the ritual. The ritual would dramatically change the Elves of the port into an entirely different race called the Satyr and the change was best described by Illidan himself. When they changed into the Satyr the High Elves would invade them and just as they were about to fall Illidan Stormrage and his Satyr followers summoned a massive spell which blocked the High Elven fleet giving them time to retreat to the fleet where they fled east to the lands of Ind. Outland Inside Ind they would land on the region of Outland where they would found the port of Satryrnn of which for a time would be their capital but soon after they begin growing steadily they discovered the vast temple of Kalibor. They would lead a masscre against the humans here and over many years turn the temple into a vast fortress city called the Black Temple . Present Day Relationships Tyrande Whisperwood See Also : Tyrande Whisperwood Illidan Stormrage is the brother of Malfurion Stormrage and it is this connection that first brought Tyrande and Illidan together. Spending a large amount of their youths together the two experimented in all things together, and this would increase to the point they discussed marriage, but this talk would decline as Illidan found himself increasingly unble to resist the Magi pull he felt. Realizing he would never give up on the corupting influence of Magi Tyrande would move towards his brother and the two fell in love leading to their eventual marriage and the emotional collapse of Illidan following. Category:Outland Category:Sindar Elf Category:Dark Elf Category:Elf Category:Stormrage Family Category:Leader Category:Satyr